Zenki/Ingame/VF
= Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight = This ingame subpage features various content related to Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Chibi Zenki Introduction and Personality .]] Chibi Zenki first appears in the game's intro cutscene, where he is seen fighting Sairousaiko. He later is seen again in an ingame-exclusive cutscene, which shows him eating bananas from the fridge at the Enno Shrine, while Chiaki tells him, that she has been called by a foreign girl, who needs their help. Zenki immediately expects a strong foe and says, that he is going to crush them and crushes one of the bananas in his hand as an underlining gesture. Then, both Chiaki and Chibi Zenki run off to save the girl and face new challenges. Now the game switches to the character select screen, where the player can choose to play as Chibi Zenki or Chiaki. If the second player presses the run button, they are able to join in. Ingame, Zenki starts out with a wild and untamed personality and wants to battle and foe he comes across, but this changes around mid-game when Nozomi dies and both Chiaki and Chibi Zenki mourn her. As she dies, she tells them not to give up. From that point in time, Zenki's personality changes, now being more serious personality, similar to the one of his counterpart from the later chapters of the manga. While, like his other counterparts, Vajura Fight Zenki doesn't care about humans in general, he actually seems to care about Nozomi eventhough to protect and save her over and over again through the course of the game, regardless if Chiaki is there or absent from the scene. This heroic note makes him act slightly out of character as Zenki is generally known for the fact, that the only people he usually seems to care about are Ozunu Enno and Goki, who managed to earn his trust and true friendship. Comparision to the Manga and the Anime He also seems to get along much better with Chiaki than what we are used to. Chibi Zenki can often be seen in a more agreeable state and will go along with Chiaki's comments instead of arguing with her. Even in the manga, they never get to such a neutral state. While Chiaki does respect Chibi Zenki later on, Chibi Zenki will still be rather confused and cares more about his freedom than about Chiaki. Chibi Zenki does get more mature, but even later on, he still holds a grudge towards the Chiaki and Ozunu and always stops to behave whenever he returns to his true self. This is both the case for the manga and the games, but it not that noticable in the anime. Ingame Stats Chibi Zenki has a bad defense and gets smacked around very often. His offense is also rather bad. This is balanced out by his small size, which makes it harder for enemies to hit him. He is also very fast and can jump high. His main fighting style has him punch and kick his foes in a martial arts like style. He can also crouch punch and crouch kick, as well as utilize the well known flying kick from the other games. While Chibi Zenki can't use any special abilties, he can collect the Bracelet of Protection, which is an item that is randomly dropped by enemies and scripted events. When Zenki collects the Bracelet of Protection, Chiaki will appear and use the Vajura-On-Ark spell to release his seal, turning him into his Demon God from, which recovers his health and increases his physical strengh. More content will be added soon... Demon God Zenki Introduction and Personality Demon God Zenki first appears when Chibi Zenki collects the Bracelet of Protection and Chiaki transforms him into his true form by casting the Vajura-On-Ark spell. Note that this can happen at any point in the game, but there are a few scripted events which happen mid-way through the stages or in boss battles, where the Bracelet of Protection will be guaranteed to show up. When playing as Chiaki in the game's single player mode, Demon God Zenki can be called by using the Bracelet of Protection, which will summon him as an NPC (non player character). He will then perform the "Kongo hikari ma yabu", which causes a boss to lose about 50 percent of their health and takes down most regular Karuma Beasts in a single strike. After this, he will be gone and only returns once Chiaki finds and uses another Bracelet of Protection. Interestingly, Demon God Zenki also has his own set of lines and mugshots. Not only do his lines differ from the Chibi Zenki's, Demon God Zenki also displays his usual, reckless attitude and boasts about his own greatness. This supports the fact that Zenki only behaves if he is forced to, as he has to adapt as a Chibi, while he shows his true self when he returns to his true form of a Demon God. While Chibi Zenki uses his brains, he switches brains for brawns when changing forms, which often results in him being battered or defeated. Luckily the player isn't bound to such limitations and can play Zenki (and Chiaki) like they want instead of being forced to stay in character. Unlike Chibi Zenki, Demon God Zenki protests when he has to save Chiaki's friends and pulls his usual arguement of how not saving them is like asking to be sealed away again. So actually, Zenki only cared because he was forced to and not because he wanted to. This makes him act more like himself instead of acting like the heroic, ancient Zenki. Ironically, Zenki will still run off to save Chiaki's friends from various monsters regardless if Chiaki is there or absent from the scene. Comparision to the Manga and the Anime While Zenki can be quite mean, it's only because he lives in the past (he holds a grudge after all), he has a huge ego (he loves being called Zenki-Sama) and has is oblivious to human feelings (he just doesn't care about them). Zenki only accepts and respects people that respect and accept him the way he is, but the only people that ever managed to gain his respect and acceptance are Akira/Goki and Ozunu. It's very likely that only a few people accept and respect Zenki the way he is, because of his huge ego. Also most people only see his coolness and awesome moves and never notice that he's usually just a big show-off. People get accepted and respected by Zenki, when they view, accept and respect him the way he is instead of turning him into a monster. Be reminded that while Zenki tried to kill Chiaki in their first encounter, he had his reasons. He held a grudge against the Ennos for sealing him away without telling him why after all. Chiaki didn't know this and thus thought that Zenki was a monster, but afterwards she also never bothered to ask why Zenki acted the way he did. Ingame Stats Demon God Zenki has a medium defense and gets smacked around less than Chiaki. His offense is pretty good. He usually hits as hard as Chiaki's strongest regular attack and is really good at using combos. His great physical strengh is balanced out by his tall size, which makes it easier for enemies to hit him. Demon God Zenki is the slowest player character, but he is still very agile and can jump higher than Chiaki. Demon God Zenki fights the same way as Chibi Zenki. Sadly he can't use his special moves that are seen in the other games, the manga and the anime. His main fighting style has him punch and kick his foes in a martial arts like style. He can also crouch punch and crouch kick, as well as utilize the well known flying kick from the other games. Interestingly the aforementioned agility is what enables Demon God Zenki to throw more kicks and punches and deal even more damage, but makes it hard for the player to interrupt Zenki's attack to avoid a foe's counter. If Zenki doesn't attack, he's able to swiftly jump over his foes, which allows him to stay mobile despite his size. Just like Chibi Zenki, Demon God Zenki can collect the Bracelet of Protection, which is an item that is randomly dropped by enemies and scripted events. When Zenki collects the Bracelet of Protection, he will use Rudra and destroy all non-boss enemies on screen and deal about 75 percent of damage to bosses. Like in his Chibi form, collecting the Bracelet of Protection also recovers his health. More content will be added soon... Trivia * The game respects Zenki as an asymmetrical character by giving him a mugshot for each direction he faces instead of mirroring him. This preserves the facing of his tiara's middle horn and keeps the location of his dominant fang intact. ** This is a trait unique to Vajura Fight, which also applies to Hiki the Black Tortoise, allowing him to keep his a healthy right eye and a scar instead of his left eye. Category:Zenki's Ingame Subpages Category:Current